


love in the time of magic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hogwarts AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, rated t for swearing and implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gryffindors Hinata and Kageyama want to settle their rivalry for good - which is difficult, seeing as they're teammates.Secret and not-so-secret relationships are cropping up around the castle, and everyone is hopelessly in love.Will Hinata and Kageyama finally stop competing?Will relationships be revealed?And oh my god, will these seventh years finally get off their asses and go after the people they're in love with?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Sawamura Daichi walked towards platform nine and three quarters like it was nothing. However, the small, dark-haired girl behind him was jittery and quiet. Daichi turned once, waved at his family, and turned back to the wall.

"You ready, Haruka?" He bent down to the small girl.

"Nii-san, what if they were wrong? What if I don't belong-" He put a hand over her mouth.

"Hold on to your trunk tight and run straight at the wall. I'll be right behind you, okay?" The girl nodded before glancing at the wall.

"It's now or never," she mumbled, and ran. Daichi followed behind her, trunk in tow. A scarlet train came into view. Haruka was breathless. 

"Earth to Haruka?" Daichi said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"It's- it's just like I thought it would be! I can't believe Okaa-san and Otou-san never let me come here before."

"Well," Daichi began, tugging his sister out of the way as more people came onto the platform. "It is _very_ busy. Which reminds me-"

"Oi! Daichi!" A musical voice rang through the crowd, and a mop of silver hair jogged towards them.

"Suga!" Daichi caught the other boy (man? They were practically adults in the wizarding world now) in a hug. "It's great to see you again," he beamed.

"Oh! Haru-chan!" Suga scooped up the first-year in a hug. "I missed you!"

"More than Daichi?" She smirked.

"Oh, definitely." Daichi gasped, feigning hurt. "Anyways, everyone's pretty much on board already. Come along now!" He skipped off and the two Sawamura's followed. As they walked towards the compartment that Daichi and Suga's friends were in, Haruka looked scared.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay?" Suga looked concerned.

"I- I shouldn't intrude on you and your friends and-"

"Hey. It's okay. And I happen to know that there is a compartment of first years next door who I'm sure would let you stay with them if you wanted to." He smiled and all of Haruka's nerves melted.

"I'd like that, thank you Suga-san."

"Hey, just Suga is fine, okay?" He giggled, and Daichi blushed next to him. Then a commotion came from down the corridor.

"Noya! What are you- OH MY GOD!" Noya had a huge grin on his face as he held out his palm which had a huge spider on it. Haruka screamed and hid behind Daichi. Sometimes his height was very useful. "Look at that Noya! She's been here all of five minutes and you've scared her half to death!" Daichi crouched, running a hand through his sister's hair. "It's okay. That's just Noya. He's kind of..."

"Rebellious?" Suga suggested. "Reckless? _Annoying?_ " 

"Daichi, I'm sorry! I didn't know there'd be a first-year with you!" He ran back into the compartment and returned without the spider. He held a hand out to the terrified girl. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, Gryffindor sixth-year, and you are..."

"S-Sawamura Ha-Haruka, f-first-year," she stuttered, eyes on the floor.

"You never mentioned you had a sister, Daichi," a voice drawled from the compartment.

"Kuroo. How was your summer?"

"Good, good. Training hard, ready to beat Gryffindor once and for all."

"You wish." Daichi felt a tug on his shirt as Kuroo walked off and looked down at Haruka.

"I'm gonna see if those first years will let me sit with them. Bye, Nii-chan." He patted her head.

"Bye, Haru. Don't get lost, okay?" She nodded and practically sprinted away. Daichi shook his head, walking into the compartment with Suga.

"For Merlin's sake, you _had_ to scare the shit out of my sister? She's nervous enough!" He exclaimed, sitting down between Suga and Asahi. A couple of minutes later, three boys entered the compartment.

"Tanaka! Where have you been- oh! Hinata! Kageyama! My precious kouhai!" Noya lifted his arms and grinned wide.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Tsukishima grumbled from the corner. Yamaguchi chuckled and stole a chocolate frog from the pile on his lap.

"Always a downer, Tsukishima," Tanaka pouted from the entrance before stumbling as the train pulled out of the station.

"So Daichi-san," Yamaguchi began. "Why have you never told us you have a sister?"

"I have a brother too, but it just never came up, I guess."

"Uwah!" Hinata exclaimed. "Daichi-san has a sister?"

"She's a first-year, and Noya's already made her wary of you. Don't pull anything funny, Hinata."

"I won't!" It was then that Kuroo and Kenma dropped by their compartment.

"Kenma!" Hinata smiled enthusiastically. The bleach blonde barely looked up from his muggle game console, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Shouyou." Kenma waved a little. Kuroo leaned in.

"Anyways, just stopping by to apologise again for spooking your sister." He wiggled his fingers for effect. "Kitten and I want to get back to out compartment before the trolley comes by. See you at dinner!" he called as his spiky hair retreated.

~

Hours later, after asking about everyone's summer, getting _lots_ of candy from the trolley witch and changing into their robes, the train was about to pull into the station.

"Merlin's beard," Sugawara whispered before hitting Daichi on the shoulder. "You're going to be quidditch captain!" The compartment cheered and Asahi patted him on the back.

"O-oh! I... I mean there might be someone else..." 

"Oh, shut it, Sawamura," Suga smirked. "You're the best fit. Slytherin will still beat you, though," he added.

"I'd like to see you try," he teased, very pleased when Suga went a bit pink.

"Be sure to tell us when tryouts are on!" Hinata bounced up and down with excitement. Kageyama rolled his eyes at him. _Their childish rivalry..._ Daichi thought. _They better work through it more efficiently than last year. We don't want a repeat._

"Well, _captain_ ," Suga said. "Looks like we're here. Will you be escorting your sister to Takeda?"

"I'll tell her where to go, but I don't want you lot going anywhere near her."

"How mean of you, Daichi-san," Tanaka pouted. They began to file into the corridor, Daichi grabbing the collar Haruka's robes and muttering an apology and directions in her ear. She seemed to have befriended the first years around her, which was a relief. Slowly, they got off the train and grabbed their trunks. Daichi took a look at the castle - it was as mesmerising as always.

_Home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Hogwarts is here! And tiny Sawamura Haruka is being sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting this fic die for a second, but im back with more inspo!!

They waited patiently in the dining hall for the first years. Daichi was sat at the Gryffindor table with Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya. He greeted Iwaizumi and Ushijima when they sat down near him before turning his attention back to the large doors, barely listening to the conversation.

“...And it was all, fwahh!” Hinata exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

“Put your arms down, dumbass, you’ll hit someone,” Kageyama shot back at him, trying to pin his arms to his sides.

“Whatever, _Bakageyama._ Let me go-”

The hall doors opened and a hush fell over the students. The tiny first-years, really, _tiny_ _,_ tottered into the hall. Daichi scanned the crowd, looking, hoping -

Nishinoya tapped his shoulder. 

“There, Daichi-san,” he tried to point. “Next to the blonde girl, you see?” Daichi squinted and- yup, there she was. Haruka looked even smaller in the group of first years, but she didn’t look terrified, which was a plus. 

“I wonder if my sister will be able to come to Hogwarts,” Hinata whispered. “You must be glad she’s here, huh, Daichi-san?” Daichi nodded, eyes still locked on the small brunette.

Then, the Sorting Hat’s brim opened and he began his song. 

~

“Asano Kousuke,” Professor Takeda called from his list when the Sorting Hat’s melody subsided. A boy stepped out, walking cautiously towards the small stool before sitting on it. The Sorting Hat hesitated for a moment before yelling-

“Ravenclaw!” The table in question began to clap as the small boy stumbled towards the table, blushing fiercely. Takeda continued to call names, and each time a new child stepped out. They had scored a few Gryffindors so far - a titchy, freckled boy named Ito Yoshimi sat across from him next to Hinata, who had welcomed him warmly. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her name was called.

“Sawamura Haruka.” 

She stepped out looking nervous, gave herself a bit of a shake, then lifted her chin and walked towards the stool with certainty. The hat wavered when placed on her head, moving, and wiggling but _silent._ It was a painful silence. But then-

“Hufflepuff!” The table next to Gryffindor’s cheered and clapped, and Daichi clapped too. Of course, he was a little bummed about Haru not being in his house, but he was glad nonetheless. He saw her sit down next to the blonde girl from before - _Aiko_ , he recalls, thinking back to the previously sorted first-years. _When the summer team meets,_ he thinks, _I’ll ask Yachi to look out for her._ It wasn’t long before the Sorting Hat was put back on its stool, whisked away and Ukai Sr. went to make his headmaster speech. He cleared his throat and began his (no-doubt well-rehearsed) introduction.  
“Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts! And to the elder years, welcome back.” He scanned the room, a slight smile on his face. “I have more important matters to speak about, but first, enjoy your dinner.” Everyone cheered as the plates began to fill. Some things never change, and the thrill of being back at Hogwarts was one of them. Everyone began to load their plates and bowls with food, beginning to chat. As Daichi looked up, he thought he caught a glimpse of Suga’s silver hair on the other side of the room. He smiled and dug in.

~

Daichi enjoyed catching up with Iwaizumi and Ushijima - after all, they were the senior members of the quidditch team and needed to set a good example. They discussed the games they had seen - Ushijima had a high chance of being scouted and wanted to see more live games in preparation for the career he hoped to lead - while also talking about their last year, and what they wanted to do.

“So, Iwaizumi,” Daichi asked as he put his fork down. “How are you and Oikawa?” Iwaizumi blushed, as Daichi had expected him to, and spluttered a bit before answering.

“We’re good. We’re still best friends, still talking, and he’s still as straight and uninterested as always.” Ushijima huffed beside him.

“I may not be that good with relationships, but I think Oikawa wants to be more than your friend.”

“See! Even Ushiwaka knows it. You just gotta shoot your shot,” Daichi elbowed him lightly. Ukai stood up again and cleared his throat. The lecture was about to begin.

“Now that you are all full, I have some start of term notices to inform you all about.” There were a few groans, knowing the list Ukai mentioned year after year.

“Firstly, the forest on the school grounds is _forbidden._ Nobody is to enter it without explicit permission. Anyone caught will be duly punished.” He narrowed his eyes in Gryffindor’s direction and Tanaka and Noya straightened up.

“Secondly, magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. This goes for everyone. If older students would like to practice in a free period, they may do so in common rooms or an empty classroom if given permission by a teacher.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week, please contact Coach Ukai if you are interested.

Lastly, students are allowed into other houses’ common rooms only if they are with a member of that house, but everyone must return to their common room by curfew, which is 10 o’clock.

And now, after what I’m sure has been a long and tiring journey, I dismiss you all. First years, please see your prefects at the end of the hall before leaving.” There was the screech of benches moving back as everyone began to move. Daichi hurried around the table, searching for Haruka.

“Daichi!” Her small voice called from somewhere to his left, and he found her walking towards him with another girl in tow.

“Hey, Haru. Congratulations on being in Hufflepuff,” he smiled, ruffling her hair. “I just came to make sure you make it to the prefects.” He spotted Yamaguchi close to the doors and took the girls to him.

“U-uh, Sawamura-san,” the other girl said quietly while they walked. “I-I’m Yoshikawa Aiko. It’s nice to meet you.” Daichi smiled at the girl.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

As they made it to Yamaguchi, Daichi introduced them as Suga jogged up behind him. The silver-haired boy poked his shoulder, grinning when Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Haru-chan! Have a lovely night. I’m sure Yamaguchi-kun here will take care of you,” he beamed, patting the prefect on the shoulder. “We really should be going now. Goodnight!” He called dragging Daichi behind him, hands clasped on his forearm. Even as Daichi caught up to him, the other boy's hands did not leave his arm. Sawamura wasn't complaining - it was Suga, how could he?

Sugawara turned to meet his eyes just before they went to part ways. His smile was softer now, his eyes too, and Daichi felt his heart flutter as Suga let go.

“Goodnight, Daichi,” he breathed.

“Goodnight, Suga.” And they turned opposite directions, walking to their common rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in hopefully soon for class antics, Iwaizumi being teased about Oikawa and Quidditch tryouts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first day back at school. What utter hell.

Daichi may have loved his first night back at Hogwarts, but he hated the first day. At 6:30 he’d woken up to Ushijima’s stupid alarm and pulled his robes on, groaning about wanting to sleep in and insulting the alarm. Iwaizumi laughed at his grumbling state and Daichi shut him up with a remark about his crush that 'at this point must be a decade old'. He shot a quick glance at his timetable, shoving books into his bag before going down to breakfast with his roommates.

The Great Hall was much less full than it had been the night before, and Daichi was tempted to sit with his friends, but decided against it. He was a prefect, after all. Maybe later in the year. However, all his plans were foiled when he was abandoned by his housemates and two other seventh years (that _definitely_ weren’t Gryffindors) ran up and sat beside him.

“Daichi! I feel like we haven’t seen you at all,” Sugawara pouted, ruffling his hair.

“Good morning to you too.” Asahi and Suga sat on either side of him, Suga a bit closer than normal, and began to grab breakfast. They asked about his sister, who was not in the hall, which may be an issue because Merlin knows if she could find her way across this confusing castle, and-

“Oi, Sawamura,” Suga clicked in front of his face. “You’re zoning out. It’s like, quarter to eight, pull yourself together.” Suga dropped his hand, leaving it on Daichi’s forearm. Daichi fought down a blush. “Anyways, when are your free periods? I wanna see if we have any at the same time. Asahi and I already figured out which ones we have together.”

After lots of nagging and scouring his timetable, Suga concluded that the three of them had two free periods together over a fortnight, Suga and Asahi had another, Daichi and Asahi had one right after, and Suga and Daichi had a double free on Fridays once a fortnight. They were happily discussing study plans when a band of sixth years bounded up to them.

“Morning, senpais,” Noya grinned. Asahi went red.

“Good morning, Nishinoya,” Sugawara replied in a sing-song voice. Ennoshita rolled his eyes behind them. Sawamura didn’t doubt that they would soon be joined by the rest of Karasuno. 

Karasuno was a junior quidditch team that competed during the long summer holidays. As they were all of school age, they stuck together a fair bit while at Hogwarts. They had bonded the previous summer while trying to reach nationals, and now Daichi practically had ten children. It was slightly upsetting, knowing that the summer of the next year would be his last chance to play with the team again. But that was for him to worry about later.

Soon, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined them.  
“Yachi’s with some first years,” Yamaguchi said as he reached for the orange juice. Daichi felt a bit nervous for his sister at that statement, but hey - she had him, she had Suga, and now she had Yamaguchi and Yachi. _She’ll be fine,_ he told himself. One glance at the clock, and then down the table to see what Nishinoya and Tanaka had already gotten into, meant Daichi excused himself to go get his books. Suga did too, but didn’t split away from him like he had the night before, instead following him up to the Gryffindor common room.

~

First period was potions. Daichi didn’t ‘hate’ any subject, per se, but potions was not his strong point. However, if he wanted to become an auror, it was a requirement, so he walked into the classroom anyway. Suga had gone to Muggle Studies, where Asahi had surely been waiting, like the big bundle of nerves he always was. Professor Nekomata had disappeared, off to go find ingredients for the lesson, and Daichi had zoned out. He and the other prefects had a meeting with Coach Ukai later that day, and it no doubt had his patrol hours. Patrol _could_ be fun - unless you were stuck with annoying people. Ushijima and Michimiya had been appointed head boy and girl, which meant the chances of him being paired with them was low. The only people he _really_ wanted to avoid were Oikawa and Bokuto. Now, they were his friends, but hours with them? Alone? No thanks. Oikawa was… obsessed with gossip. Pestered everyone about their love life while pining over Iwaizumi. Bokuto had a big personality, but he tended to be reckless, and if he was upset with no Akaashi around…

But then Nekomata reentered the classroom, and Daichi groaned as he read the instructions on the board.

~

Transfiguration was kinder to him. Suga was in his class, along with Iwaizumi, so he wasn’t completely alone. Iwaizumi sat at the back of the class, dragged there by Oikawa as he shot a glowing smile at Suga, who took a seat next to Daichi. Though Mizoguchi had a very adamant rule about speaking when you’re spoken to, there was still light chatter in the class. Suga had gushed about Muggle Studies, wondering aloud if he could teach it someday. He went pink when he realised he had been rambling, muttering out an apology.

“It’s fine,” Daichi assured him. “You're cute when you talk about your passions.” Suga’s eyes found the desk as he blushed harder. Mizoguchi began instructing them to open their textbooks to the introduction on human transfiguration.

~

Daichi was 200% done when he walked into Ukai’s office after dinner. As the head of Gryffindor, he was in charge of their prefect duties, and though he seemed to like Daichi, that didn’t mean he was going to get a peaceful patrol schedule. 

“Okay everybody,” he announced when Hana finally walked into the room, ushering an apology. “I’ve got copies of the patrol list here, take one, pass it on, yada yada.” Quietly, Kyoutani from the year below him grabbed the pile. _How Yahaba managed to get that boy to do work, I’ll never know,_ Daichi thought. He ended up grabbing one for himself and- _Phew._ A sigh of relief washed over him. _No Oikawa or Bokuto. Only… Ennoshita, Michimiya, Yahaba and Matsukawa._

Ukai went on a bit more about ‘the responsibilities of a prefect’ and ‘not making an absolute fool of yourself’ before he dismissed them.

“Wait, Sawamura,” he called as Daichi began to turn away.

“Yes, Coach?” He sighed, leaning against the wall.

“Quidditch tryouts. I was thinking about Saturday next week? The pitch is reserved for us that day,” he fiddled with something on his desk.

“Sounds great to me.”

“I’ll tell the Headmaster. Goodnight, Sawamura.”

“Goodnight, Coach.”

~

“So tryouts are next Saturday,” Hinata asked for the umpteenth time, grinning wide.

“Yes, Hinata. However,” Daichi turned towards him and Kageyama. “I will not tolerate bickering teammates that refuse to cooperate. And if that means no weird tricks, no confusing the other team… so be it.” The two boys swallowed, eyes wide, and nodded.

“Yes, Daichi-san.” They mumbled. Iwaizumi looked over from his spot on the couch.

“Better be a good captain, Sawamura, or I’ll bring it up with the headmaster.”

“Right, sure. How was sitting with Oikawa today?” Daichi smirked. Iwaizumi’s ears went red.

“One, shut up, and two, he complained about the amount of ‘sexual tension’ between Kyoutani and Yahaba, claiming it was distracting and that they should get over themselves and get together.” Kyoutani, who was sat on the other side of the common room, scowled at them before returning to his book.

“What happened this time?”

“Yahaba pushed him up against a wall.” Daichi snorted. 

“Sounds interesting. I’m gonna go get ready for bed, night everyone.”

“Goodnight, Daichi-san,” Hinata called from where he had a foot of parchment laying on the table. _That kid better not be up all night._ He sighed and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KARASUNO EXPLANATION IS SO FORCED BUT I NEEDED TO PUT IT SOMEWHERE


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Hogsmeade trip? so close? well, well, well... if only our favourite dorks could get around to asking people for a date

They had started that morning with the announcement that the first Hogsmeade trip was the day after quidditch tryouts (or at least the Gryffindor ones). Daichi had already been ~~harassed~~ nagged about asking Suga to go out.

"Dai-chan!" Oikawa whined for the tenth time that morning. Why he had chosen to take herbology, Daichi wasn't sure. He showed little interest in it. "You're _obviously_ into him. You drool every time he's near you- hey! That was mean, Daichi," the brunette pouted when Sawamura elbowed him. 

"Oikawa, if you don't do this damn worksheet I will _never_ answer any of your gossip questions - any questions, for that matter - _ever_ again."

"Okay, sorry, _dad,_ " he grumbled, starting on the sheet. Daichi resisted the urge to hit him again. "Okay, now that I'm doing the stupid worksheet..." Oikawa looked up, narrowing his eyes. "What are your intentions with my Suga-chan." Daichi was mildly taken aback.

"One, _your_ Suga? Right." Oikawa blushed. "Two..." Daichi sighed. "I want to ask him out. I think."

"You think? You look at him like he's the _sun!_ " He exclaimed. Daichi hid his face in his hands. "And if anyone in this school is _actually_ the sun, it's Chibi-chan. Look, Daichi." _Red alert, he used your actual name, red alert._ "You're a nice guy. You and Suga-chan... I think you'd be good together. But," Oikawa stepped closer, lowering his voice. "He's my friend. He's my teammate. If you hurt him, I'll end you." He glared at Daichi for a moment before hopping over to his worksheet as if nothing had happened. Daichi was intimidated. Obviously. Oikawa was scary when he wanted to be.

"Now, everyone, pass your worksheets to the front..."

~

"So, Suga-san," Noya wiggled his eyebrows. "Got anyone you wanna go to Hogsmeade with?" Suga raised an eyebrow.

"I was just going to go with everyone? Isn't that what we usually do?"

"You know I didn't mean that, Suga-san." Noya gave him a pointed look. Koushi sighed.

"Are any of us even going as couples? As long as I can stay away from... _whatever_ Iwaizumi and Oikawa have going on, I'll be fine."

"Well," Noya smiled, looking at Asahi. " _We're_ going together." Asahi put his head in his hands. Noya laughed at him. "Ennoshita would never admit it, but he's going with Ryuu-"

"Seriously? He said yes?" Suga sounded shocked.

"Uh, _duh,_ he's only wanted this for, like, a year."

"I never expected him to do anything about it." Suga sighed, leaning back. Asahi raised his head.

"You're one to talk, Suga," he pointed out. Suga spluttered.

"Just _what_ do you think you're implying, you overgrown teddy bear," he mumbled darkly.

"Hey," Noya chimed in. "I think the entire _castle_ can see how into Daichi-san you are." He went back to scribbling on his parchment.

"Wh- I- _You really think so?_ " He stumbled.

"You make heart eyes at each other," Noya answered.

"I've literally been third-wheeling since we became friends," Asahi muttered. Suga put his head on the table.

"I can't believe this," he groaned. Noya pet his head.

"Well, you could always ask him to go with you," the short boy offered. The bell rang, signalling that their free period was over. Suga sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

~

 _Of course_ _DADA was next,_ Daichi thought. _If his crush is so bleedingly obvious, how would he even be able to face Suga?_ In the haste of contemplating this, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Michimiya! I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologised to the Head Girl. Michimiya laughed, her cheeks a little pink.

"It's fine, Daichi. Come on, we're going to be late to class." Daichi walked with her to the classroom, chatting about prefect duties and quidditch. 

~

Michimiya's laugh rang through the corridor.

"Oh, Daichi, though I'm sure you do Karasuno justice in summer, I think Ravenclaw will beat you this time." Daichi laughed back.

"Right, okay, sure, whatever floats your boat," he quipped. She laughed again. 

_Oh,_ Koushi thought, eyes falling to the ground. Oikawa stiffened beside him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Suga-chan, don't feel so down," he pouted, hugging the shorter man.

"I didn't know Daichi was dating Michimiya," he whispered. Oikawa scoffed, glaring in Daichi's general direction.

"He _isn't._ I swear."

"They look pretty into each other," he muttered bitterly. "And since when were you and Daichi on 'tell you who I like' levels of friendship?"

" _Darling_ Iwa-chan tells me everything!" Iwaizumi turned around at that moment to flip Oikawa off. He gasped.

"Mean!" And skipped off to scold him.

Michimiya joined Hana at the end of the hallway, and Daichi continued walking towards Sugawara.

 _Oh god,_ he thought. _Oh no, I can't face him, I'll say something stupid, I'll-_

"Hey, Suga!" Daichi smiled at him.

"H-hey, Daichi," he replied, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant. Daichi's smile faltered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly serious. Suga panicked.

"I'm fine!" Just wondering why you didn't tell me you were dating the Head girl," he nudged Daichi's arm. "I thought we were friends." He pouted dramatically, hoping, _praying_ that Daichi would think he was fine.

"I"m not dating Michimiya," he stated. "We're friends."

"Oh," Koushi breathed. "That-that's cool. You just, um, looked really coupley and stuff when you were walking here and I thought-"

"We're friends." Daichi cut off his nervous rambling.

"O-okay!" He squeaked and entered the classroom.

~

Kageyama and Hinata were fighting.

Again.

"You're such a dumbass! The ball was coming right at you, you could have gotten hit!"

"Shut up, _Bakageyama,_ I'm fine, aren't I? Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Quidditch tryouts are in a week! Do you _really_ wanna be in the hospital wing, huh?"

"Oh, do you want me on the team Kageyama? Aww, how sweet," Hinata mocked. Kageyama went red.

"I- You- Shut up, dumbass!" He stalked off. Hinata glared at his retreating back. It... it was safe to approach him, right?

"Hinata?" Daichi said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make him run away," he mumbled, eyes still on the wall where Kageyama had disappeared. "He's just- he's so confusing. He yells at me and calls me a dumbass but he wants me on the team? He can't make up his mind."

"He doesn't hate you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Are you sure, Daichi-san? He seemed pretty mad." The boy's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I still remember the fight from this summer. I mean it when I say I won't tolerate it. But... you guys made it through that, right? Why is this any different?" Hinata hesitated.

"I... I don't know. Something feels different." He shuffled his feet.

"What kind of different?" _Merlin, I do sound like a dad,_ Daichi thought to himself. Hinata's eyes dropped to the ground. "Do you... do you like Kageyama?" Hinata blushed.

"Doesn't matter, does it? He isn't into guys."

"How do you know?" Daichi looked at Hinata, who tried his hardest to not meet his eyes. Hinata mumbled something incomprehensible. "Don't assume anything, Hinata. You'll never know for sure unless you ask." Daichi began to steer Hinata towards the Great Hall. "But it's time for lunch now, let's go."

~

"Suga!" A voice called from behind him. Suga sighed, turning and coming face to face with-

"Daichi? What are you doing here?" Suga queried. "Isn't there a prefects meeting?" Daichi smiled sheepishly.

"Had to ask you something. Alone."

"Oh." Suga waited. And waited. "So..." Daichi stiffened.

"Uh, um, do you- uh, do you-" he stuttered. He put his face in his hands. "Oh god." Suga giggled, bringing his hands up to move Daichi's.

"Earth to Sawamura? You there?" Daichi went even redder.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He spilled. "Like, without the whole group." Suga's mouth dropped open.

"Like, us. Just us." Suga confirmed.

"Yeah." Daichi wouldn't look at him, eyes darting around.

Before stopping to think, Suga leaned over and kissed Daichi's cheek.

"I'd like that." He breathed. Daichi's face perked up.

"O-okay then. I should... I should really get to that prefects meeting."

"Uh-huh. Bye, Daichi." Suga squeezed his hand.

"Bye, Suga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on adding some new perspectives! this is fic daisuga centric, but u gotta get the other ships in there somehow haha  
> kagehina development... these boys are CLUELESS  
> also some ennotana because they are underrated and i love them  
> next time on A writes fanfiction instead of doing her schoolwork: quidditch trials?  
> later on: hogsmeade, halloween and the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quidditch shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing ive had severe writer's block  
> um, i'd kike to clear up some sUMmEr tEaM stuff  
> \- the summer right before this fic was when karasuno lost to aoba johsai  
> \- so, the seventh years can choose whether they want to stick around and captain the summer right after they finish hogwarts  
> \- but they usually say no lol  
> \- except for these seventh years... love em w all my heart

Sugawara led Haruka upstairs and into the Quidditch stands. A soft breeze blew on them, and Suga approached two boys who appeared to be around his age, one Slytherin and the other Ravenclaw.

"Suga-chan!" The Slytherin leaned towards him. "I was wondering if you would make it! You- oh," he looked down at Haruka. "Who's this?" Suga smiled, nudging her to say something.

"I'm Sawamura Haruka," she mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Ah, Daichi's sister! It's lovely to meet you, I'm Oikawa Tooru." He gave the first-year a wide grin.

"And I'm Yahaba Shigeru. Nice to meet you, Haruka-chan." The boy beside Oikawa offered a much smaller smile. Suga sat down, the small girl next to him doing the same.

"Oikawa," Suga started, eyes already locked on the Gryffindor captain. "What are you doing here? I thought you already had tonnes of homework."

"I do, I just wanted to, er, check out the competition."

"Funny how the competition is Iwaizumi, huh?" Yahaba smirked. Oikawa stuttered, eyes wide.

"Like Suga isn't here to ogle Dai-chan!" He scoffed, making Suga redden, turning away. Yahaba and Oikawa bickered for a while, Suga occasionally reminding them they were  _ with a first year. _

"I think they're starting," Haruka pointed out over the argument. The two went quiet and searched for their friends.

"Chasers first," Suga observed, smiling when two Karasuno boys began getting onto their brooms. 

"No way," Oikawa whispered, eyes wide. Suga looked between him and the field, confused. "Yahaba," the brunette elbowed the sixth year. "Maddog-chan is playing." Yahaba looked over and- yep, a bleached blonde boy was getting on his broom, eyes determined. 

"What? Why would he..." Yahaba looked very disoriented.

"Yahaba? You good? And how do you guys know each other, I haven't seen you talking or-"  


"He was on the team. Seijoh, not here. Walked out last year after a fight with the third years. I thought-"  


"He looks scary," Haruka pouted. Yahaba chuckled at that.

"Please. He's a huge softie, his family have a dog and- I'm going to shut up now," he stated, turning scarlet.

"Yahaba pushed him up against a wall the other day for ignoring him over the summer," Oikawa explained. "There was so much tension you could-"  


"Shut _up,_ Oikawa-san."

"Hinata scored!" Haruka gasped. Sure enough, the small boy had been passed the quaffle by Kageyama and become a streak of orange and the quaffle had passed Nishinoya. Kageyama awkwardly high fived the boy as they flew back to the others. Hinata blushed. 

Kyoutani had started flying along with Tanaka, and Iwaizumi was likely to be next, along with some students most of them couldn't quite place. Oikawa and Yahaba barely noticed Suga sidle away from them, grabbing Haruka's hand as he did so.

"Come on, I think I see someone," he whispered to her, walking around to another pair of boys. They were both very tall - one was blonde with glasses and the other a freckly brunette. Haruka vaguely recognised the taller from one Karasuno's games and quickly recognised the other as the Hufflepuff prefect Daichi had introduced her to her first night.

"Well, well, well," Suga huffed behind them, startling the two boys.

"A-ah! Suga-san," Yamaguchi sighed with relief. "Thank God."

"What are you doing here, boys? Here to support your _teammates,_ huh?" Suga nudged the blonde one.

"Yamaguchi made me come," the one with glasses huffed. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Tsukki." He didn't sound sorry. The prefect's eyes caught on Haruka.

"Haruka-chan," he smiled. "Here to cheer on your brother?"

"He's barely playing," she replied, her voice a squeak compared to the older boys.

"Well, this is Tsukishima. Tsukishima, be nice." The grin he shot at his friend was _much_ more malicious, something sparkling in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Haruka-chan."

"Nice to meet you too," she replied, looking up at Sugawara.

"Suga-san, no offence, but why are you here? I know Asahi-san has lots of homework and I figured, well..." he chuckled meekly.

"I wanted to be here for, uh, moral support?" He didn't sound very sure.

"Oikawa-san said he was here to, uh..." Haruka searched for the word, and Suga's face dropped as he rushed to stop her saying - "ogle Daichi?"

The two fifth years in front of them started laughing. Suga looked mortified.

"Suga-san?" The small girl looked up at the Slytherin.

"Yes," he whispered, face in his hands.

"Are you dating nii-san?" The girl looked so innocent asking the question and Koushi reddened even more, making himself as small as possible.

"Oh my god," he cringed.

"It's okay, Suga-san!" Yamaguchi assured him. "It was- uh, pretty obvious anyway."

"We aren't dating!" He protested. "I regret coming here." Yamaguchi smiled apologetically in Suga's direction before looking down at Haruka.

"Hey, Daichi said you have a brother too? What's his name?"

"Oh, it's Takahiro. He's nine and I hate him."

"Understandable," Tsukishima added, squinting his eyes at the girl. "Ugh, are the chasers over yet?"

"Yeah, they're doing beaters now," Suga answered, looking at the field determinedly.

"It's just Koganegawa and some kids," Yamaguchi shrugged.

"Isn't he, like, really tall?"

"Yeah, I think he was a reserve for Dateko last time we played."

"Merlin," Suga whispered. "Their stupid _iron wall_ gets bigger by the day, I swear."

"Dateko?" Haruka looked at the boys.

"I don't think you were at that game, Haru-chan. Now, come sit with me. I'm cold and you're a space heater."

"How do you know, Suga-san?" She giggled, clambering over to the Slytherin and snuggling into his side. "You are cold."

"All you Sawamura's are ridiculously hot- warm!" He blushed again. Tsukishima snickered.

"Nice save," Yamaguchi joked.

The beater trials didn't last long, and soon enough Ushijima was getting on his broom.

"Those kids don't stand a chance," Tsukishima commented, eyeing some third years.

"Tsukki," the brunette hit his arm. "Be a better example in front of Haruka-chan."

"Sure, whatever."

"Where are the keepers?" Haruka asked Suga.

"Oh, I think they're next." He gestured to a small clump of kids.

"That's the one who had the spider," she noted, looking visibly uncomfortable.

"Nishinoya, yeah. He's nice, Haru. He didn't mean to scare you."

"Okay."

~

Daichi sighed, walking off the pitch. There had been quite a few younger students at the trials, and it was hard to turn them down. Of course, so many of the elder students played outside of school, and multiple fifth, sixth and seventh years were being watched and scouted. He felt half bad for the kids who went for seeker - Ushijima was intimidating enough without competing against him.

But in the end, he had found a strong team. He was a beater along with an enthusiastic fifth-year called Koganegawa. Ushijima was seeker, Nishinoya was keeper, and Iwaizumi, Tanaka and Kageyama were the starting chasers. Hinata had made reserve and was likely to be substituted into games during tight spots. Daichi had no idea how he and Kageyama could fight so much but cooperate so well. A sixth-year called Kyoutani, who Daichi didn't know played quidditch, was also a reserve - he could definitely be used to rack up points too.

"Nii-san!" A small girl bounded up to him. 

"Haru," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "What's up?"

"That was cool! Was it hard to choose people? Is Hinata-san sad?" Daichi chuckled.

"It was hard to choose, and Hinata is kind of upset. He's a reserve, though."

"M'kay."

"Haru!" Another voice called. Suga stood near the stands, frantically looking around before finding the girl. "Oh my god."

He walked over to the two Sawamura's, panting slightly. "You disappeared! Thought I'd lost you," he explained. Haruka giggled

"Sorry," she smiled. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Troublemaker," he teased.

"Annoying," she bit back, sticking out her tongue.

"Rascal."

"Stop being mean, or I'll tell Suga you're totally in l-" Haruka cut off in a shriek as Daichi hefted her over his shoulder, face growing hot.

"That's enough, Haru." She retaliated by blowing a raspberry. Suga laughed at both of them.

"You guys are dumb," he grinned. 

"Only Daichi. I'm the smartest."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oi!"

They walked back to the castle laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at Daichi's wiki page and saw that he has a younger sister and brother, and I thought "Hey, may as well."  
> So meet Sawamura Haruka (aka Haru). I might make a piccrew for her at some point, and I'll say so if I do.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I look forward to writing many more :)  
> \- A


End file.
